Smile
by Discet
Summary: Yuno has has her best friend Miya over for after Hiro is unable to make dinner. Although it starts off as a friendly gathering, Yuno quickly learns of Miya's true feelings. YunoXMiya. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hidamari _

_Inspired by my recent fandom of Hidamari 365_

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Kiss**_

* * *

**Yuno

* * *

**Yuno sat on the floor of her room, sketching the Tokyo Skyline. She hummed a happy tune she had heard on the radio earlier. It was a simple tune, the kind that latches into your mind and never lets go; she would occasionally sing the lyrics if she could remember the words. Her room was pretty tidy, She had been sketching for a couple hours now. She had been doing it at leisure, but felt pressured as the sun slowly collided with the horizon. She attempted to quickly sketch down the outline of the city as accurately as she could before the artificial; light overtook the city. She would have finished long ago, but got obsessed with the details of one building. She focused as best as she could on the few minutes of daylight she had left. Yuno let out a sigh of relief as she finished the sketch. She was somewhat proud of it, it had a few too many eraser marks, and even more plain mistakes, but it was good practice in any case.

She started to put things away when she heard the door open, she didn't pay it much mind as she carefully refilled her pencil case "Yes? Who is it?" she asked in her happy tone. She assumed it was one of her friends from the apartments and didn't feel worried.

Then the door slammed shut.

Yuno looked back into the hallway, she hadn't yet turned on the living room lights, it was a new moon tonight, meaning her only source of light was the artificial light of the Tokyo Nightscape. Without any light the entire hallway seemed dark and eerie Yuno gave a nervous gulp before speaking again "W-Who's there?". No response was given "Seriously… I h-have a katana, s-so you better get out of here!" she lied. Usually she would never lie but she didn't know what else to do. Her fear suddenly imagining a shadowy creature. With the continued silence she considered that perhaps the door had just blown open and shut from a strong gust of wind. With that she cautiously walked towards the door "Anyone?" She flipped on the light switch revealing nothing was there, she placed a hand over her heart trying to calm its rapid beating. Then suddenly she felt two hands press down on her shoulders, causing her whole body to stiffen up. She started to shake in fear as she felt the hot breath of whoever was behind her, as they spoke a single word…

"BOO!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuno nearly jumped out of her skin. In fact she did jump a little, and to her surprise she was able to get off the ground. Whoever was holding her wasn't doing a very good job of it. She ended up falling back toppling the both of them to the ground. She was dazed for a few moments before sitting up. She looked over at her attacker to find it was just Miya, looking dazed, mouth a gape. Yuno's heart was racing a mile a minute. She tried to breath deeply, each time taking in shallow breaths. Once she had regained her composure, she spoke "Miya! Why did you do that?" she asked a hand still over her heart.

Miya gripped her knees and rocked herself into a sitting position, that happy smile on her face. That smile. Miya always had that smile on her face. Ever since I first met her she had that smile, even when she was napping, that smile was plastered on her face. She responded to her friend with the same matter of fact "Cause I wanted to scare you!" she said cross-legged.

Yuno looked at her friend with sad, misunderstanding eyes "B- but whhhhhy?" she whined a bit not knowing why Miya had done that to her.

Miya feigned seriousness for a moment, pointing her finger up like a school teacher (Not their teacher, but a normal school teacher) "I also did it to teach you a lesson" she tried to keep a straight face but quickly failed to do so and grinned wide once again.

Yuno looked at her, still confused "…huh?"

Miya seemed more than happy to explain "Yuno, you can't always leave your door open like that, who knows what kind of weirdo's might come walking in the middle of the night" she said sounding very serious and even looking the part for once.

Yuno sighed to herself _True… ya never know what kind of weird blondes might show up on my doorstop… _"Still Miya… that was really mean… you nearly gave me a heart attack…" she said, not annoyed… just still a bit scared from the whole ambush.

"Awww" Miya wrapped her arms around Yuno "I'm sorry Yunocchi, I just don't want you to get hurt" she said, causing Yuno to blush slightly but embrace the hug. It was always nice getting hugs from Miya-Chan, she was always so friendly.

After a few moments the door flew opened, causing both of them to squeak out in fear, falling on their backs. Standing in the doorway was a very worried looking Hiro, out of breath from charging up the stairs "I-Is everyone alright? Who screamed" she asked looking around, her vision dropping down to the two girls, still holding each other. Hiro blushed stepping back for a moment "O-oh. Y-you two… I'll j-just leave" she was stepping back for a few moments before Yuno stood up holding her hands out in front of her, shaking her head. Her cheeks a deep shade of pink.

"N-No! It's not like that!" she said quickly, causing Hiro to stop her retreat for a moment "Miya decided to scare me, causing me to scream, but were both fine, don't worry" Yuno said as quickly as she could, as if Hiro might poof out of existence at any moment.

Hiro nodded, giving a disapproving look to Miya "Miya, it's not nice to scare people like that; I thought Yuno was really hurt" she said with that glow of motherly authority she always carried with her.

Miya rubbed the back of her head, looking embarrassed "Sorry Hiro, I was just playing around" she said with that childlike innocence. Hiro sighed shaking her head. There was a few brief moments of silence before Yuno spoke up.

"Uh… so Hiro, are we still meeting in your room tonight? For Dinner?" She asked politely with a small smile.

Hiro looked over at her then looked away to the side, rubbing her arm nervously. "About that… I'm sorry guys, you know how much I love having you over… but Sae came down with the flu… She saiys she's fine but I'd really prefer to keep an eye on her… would it be ok if you guys co-"

Yuno nodded understandably at Hiro "It's completely fine, we'll get along fine for one night"

"Really?"

Miya had by then stood up, using her superior height to place her head on my own "Ya don't worry about us Hiro, We'll be fine, give Sae my best"

"Mine too, tell her we hope she gets well soon"

Hiro smiled, walking up and hugging the two girls "Thank you guys, I promise to make it up to you some other time" she stood back to her companion's friendly smiles "…So I guess I'll see you guy's tomorrow" she said stepping out with a slight wave.

Yuno and Miya stood in that awkward position for a few more moments, but Yuno started to cringe under her friends weight "H-hey, Miya, could you move? I can't hold you up for much longer~"

Miya angled her head down to Yuno, nodding her head up and down, gently rubbing her chin against my hair "Sure Yunochhi" she said walking back into the main apartment. She turned back and smiled "Would it be ok if I ate with you Yunochi? I don't have any food back in my room…" she said rubbing the back of her head.

Yuno smiled at her friend, "Sure… just ah… let me see what I have…" Yuno went to her fridge, opening it. She grimaced when she looked inside, all that was left was a almost empty carton of milk. She opened the fridge, finding little luck. She hadn't gone shopping in a week or so, everyone had been going to Hiro's ever since she decided to test out some new recipes. Desperate to find something she searched her cabinets; they actually creaked from not being used. Inside there were only two packages of ramen I had bought when I first moved in. I picked up the packages and offered them sheepishly to Miya "I-I'm sorry Miya-Chan this is all I have" I wasn't really worried, Miya wasn't much of a gourmet, or at all really. But compared to Hiro's cooking it seemed like a slap in the face.

Miya examined the package seriously for a moment before grabbing it, a wide smile on her face "looks good! I'll start boiling the water!" she said going to the kitchen and starting the water Yuno went over and sat on her bed watching as Miya made the simple preparations.

Yuno was somewhat surprised by her work, usually she was so lazy to to anything at all "I'm glad your ok with it Miya, I was worried you might not like it" Yuno said honestly as Miya placed the pot, now filled with water, onto the small stove.

Miya looked back at Yuno with that smile on her face "Aw Yuno, any dinner with you would be good" she said nonchalantly, she turned back again to the counter looking for something.

Yuno smiled _Aw, Miya is such a good friend, I bet sh... wait… _Yuno started to blush._ I-It's good be-because of me?_ Yuno stared over at Miya, she didn't seem to mean anything by the statement, going about her business like before.

Suddenly Miya looked back at Yuno "Hey Yuno…" Yuno seemed to jump at the statement causing Miya to give her an odd look "…where's the salt?"

Yuno calmed herself down taking in a deep breath "I-It's in the cupboard"

"Thanks" Miya simply retrieved the salt and started shaking some into the water. She carefully unwrapped the dried ingredients carefully, like she was preparing sushi. Once everything was prepared for she walked back over to the main room, sitting in front of me on the floor. She looked up at me with that smile. That same, nice childlike smile, so full of energy and happiness.

I felt somewhat uncomfortable sitting over her like this "Y-you know it'd be ok if you wanted to sit in a cha-"

Miya shook her head from side to side "No, no, I'm fine, you are royalty here and I am just a lowly servent" Miya then started to bow in front of Yuno "All hail princess Yunochi!" she said in her usual goofy voice. Yuno squirmed a little under the attention by her friend. She blushed a little feeling somewhat bashful.

"Miya-Chan please, your embarrassing me" Miya smiled up at her, happy as ever to get a reaction out of her friend, she sat back onto her bottom still smiling.

"Why are you embarrassed? We're the only one's here Yunochi!" she said with that winning smile, ever present on her face.

"I guess…" Yuno spoke a blush still on her face.

Miya smiled at her friends embarrassment looking up at the ceiling as if studying it"So anyways, you really think Sae is sick?"

Yuno looked at her friend with a odd look of confusion "What do you mean?"Miya looked up at her friend with an air of gossip in her eyes.

"You mean you didn't notice it?" she said her fists brushing against eachother in excitement. Yuno shook her head, feeling out of the loop. Miya was delighted by this and leaned closer, Yuna doing the same out of curiosity "Didn't you ever notice how close Sae and Hiro are?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well this is mostly based on what I've gathered, but both Hiro and Sae are very close to each other right? Well Hiro would always spend nights over at Sae's… plus recently they have all these reasons to go off alone recently"

Yuno started to blush, piecing together the story that Miya was weaving, "… you think that Sae and Hiro are… together?" she said her face filled with blood. "B-but the-they're both girls!" she said somewhat distraught.

Miya shrugged her shoulders "Well this is just the evidence I've gathered" she sat up, listing off reasons "Well, you know they've always been close, and Hiro always spent time taking special care of Sae…" she smiled especially at this next part "And recently you know... they've been finding reasons to go off all alone… I bet right now their making out" she said with a snicker.

Yuno's face was a light shade of red as an image wormed its way into her head. It was Sae and Hiro standing just a few feet away from each other. A small blush was on both of their faces. Slowly they walked to each other, slowly working their way into each other's arms; Sae took a guys position, placing her hands around Hiro's waist, while Hiro put her hands around Sae's neck. They stayed there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Then they slowly leaned in, their lips only a few millimeters away. And the-

"Your picturing it, aren't you?"

Yuno suddenly came out of her daydream, she had been so absent that she didn't notice when Miya-chan had got up on the bed with her. She felt embarrassed "N-no of course not!" _I shouldn't think about them like that… It's probably just Miya-chan being silly again._

"Have you ever kissed anyone Yunochi?" Yuno blushed deeply, looking over at Miya-chan that smile still on her face, though she seemed to have something else in her eyes… _hope _maybe?

Feeling embarrassed by her own inexperience Yuno looked to the floor, twiddling her thumbs nervously "No, not yet… have you Miya-chan?" Yuno looked back up at her friend, hoping for some support

Miya shook her head from side to side "No, I havn't kissed anyone yet" the two girls smiled at each other. Yuno let a smile go across her face, _It's nice to know Miya-Chan hasn't kissed anyone yet either… I always thought I was a late bloomer_. Miya-Chan suddenly got a nervous look on her face. It was probably the only time I had ever seen her look like this. "Yunochi… do you want to kiss?"

_Oh, that's nice of her, offering to… wait… WHAAAAAAAT! _Yuno looked at her friend, face redder than ever "Miya-Chan w-w-what do you mean?" Slowly Miya repositioned herself, blushing quite a bit herself.

"W-Well… I mean… neither of us has kissed anyone… and I thought maybe it would be nice y-you know, so we know what it's like" she said rubbing her arm nervously. Miya looked at her a much softer, but far more passionate smile on her lips.

Yuno shifted nervously on her own bed, she looked into her lap then back at her best friend "bu-but" Miya silenced her with a single finger on her lips causing her to become even more embarrassed.

The finger that she used to silence Yuno slowly made its way down her neck, her palm brushing against her neck and hair causing a shiver to go down her spine "Just relax Yunochi… just… relax…" Miya slowly leaned in, holding the back of Yuno's neck in her hand.

Yuno felt paralyzed as Miya leaned it. _I… I can't believe I'm doing this… my first kiss… with Miya-Chan… I can't believe I'm doing this... _Yuno could feel the heat coming off her friends face. _First kiss… with Miya-Chan…I- I…_ Yuno could feel Miya's bangs tickling her face… just a few millimeters. _I… I… I… _At the last moment, Yuno bit her lip and looked away "I can't!" Yuno shook her head, her heart beating out of her chest.

Miya looked crestfallen for a moment but still filled with hope "Come on Yunochi… i-it's just a kis-" Miya gently turned Yuno's face back towards her. But before she could try again Yuno stood up shaking her head.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry but… I Don't Want To Waste My First Kiss!" Yuno nearly shrieked. The apartment was nearly silent for a few moments. After a few tense moments Yuno forced herself to take another look at Miya. She wasn't smiling. It was the first time. Yuno had never seen her… upset. She expected at any moment she would just start laughing, telling her it was all a joke. It didn't happen. For a moment Miya looked at the ground, an actual… sadness in her eyes. She closed her eyes, like she was fighting back against something. Yuno's concentration broke as the water on the stove started to boil, "Oh the water" quickly Yuno went over, stirring the water before putting in the dried noodles and stirring them as well. She could here Miya's feet across the wood floor, making their way to the door "Miya-Chan? Where are you going?"

Miya seemed to stop for a moment, but didn't turn to talk to her. Her voice sounded the same, still happy, so energetic, so… Miyako. But there was a new, unease in it. Like she had lost confidence "I-… I think I'm coming down with that cold Sae caught… I don't want to get you sick" she sniffled a little bit, sounding like a lot of mucus had invaded her nostrals.

"Oh… well, do you want me to bring over a bowl of soup?"

"N-No…" her body seemed to shake for a moment before she started walking again "It's ok, Yuno, thanks for having me in your home" with that she walked out, going back to her room, leaving a very confused and guily Yuno in her wake.

"Miya-Chan…

_**End of Chapter 1

* * *

**_

**So this is the first chapter for my new fanfiction. I grew curious of hidamari FF so I decided to check it out. To my surprise, there is no YunoxMiyako fiction. I just wondered if I could invent one ^_^ **

**So please those who are reading, please enjoy and please review**

**~Discet~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hidamari _

_Inspired by my recent fandom of Hidamari 365_

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Friends…**_

* * *

**Yuno

* * *

**Yuno laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had nodded off a few times, but otherwise she had been up all night. Her mind kept going over the events of last night. Miya's blonde locks gently brushing her face. Her warm breath brushing her cheeks.

_Miya-Chan almost kissed me…_

Why did she do that? Even for Miya it was abnormal. Even with her odd tendencies Yuno never thought she'd try that. It seemed so odd…

_And the way she looked after I backed away…_

Yuno bit her lip, feeling frustrated. She had never seen Miya so downhearted. She didn't even know Miya _could_ frown.

_Why would she be so sad… I didn't follow along with her little joke but that never made her feel bad before._

_**Brrring – Brrring – Brrring **_

Yuno sat up groggily as her alarm rung out. She didn't feel awake enough for school today. Regardless she got out and got ready. She showered up and got dressed, almost on auto-pilot. Her mind swirling with concern for her friend.

At one point she stood in front of her own door, wondering how this was going to happen. Would they talk about it? Would they act like nothing happened? _Will she try kissing me again?_ Yuno blushed thinking of the last one. She quickly shook her head, as if to shake the thought out of her head. Taking a deep breath she walked out of her door walking over to Miya's she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Miya-Chan! Are you ready to go?" _just like any other day… nothing weird._

There was a lull for a moment before Miya responded "One second Yunoc-… Yuno…" she said deliberately leaving off her friendly add-on. After a few moments Miya came out. For a moment Yuno smiled seeing her. Miya had her smile back on, everything seemed normal about her appearance. She still had that smile. But… there was something off… "So let's go"

She started walking off. Just… _Walking_... not doing some weird march, not skipping, or racing… just walking. Yuno could tel something was different, but she let it go. Miya kept her distance, always a few feet away, like there was a small force field around Yuno that she couldn't step inside.

When we met up with Hiro and Sae on the way to school, they didn't seem to notice. Miya would continue her awkward but amusing antics with them, while avoiding them around me. As Yuno realized this, a small ache started in her chest for reasons unknown to her.

Soon it was class. Miya still sat next to me, but she avoided conversations. She didn't even ask for some supplies she forgot to bring. She just struggled with what she had. Whenever Yuno did try to start a conversation Miya would respond, but wouldn't pursue it beyond that. The other students in the room actually seemed to feel the tension. Of course that might be because they wondered why it was so quiet that day.

Over the course of the day, Yuno felt the ache in her chest start to grow deeper and more irritating.

Finally she got a break during lunch. Hiro and Sae met them at their usual table in the cafeteria. Miya went back to her usual self around the two of them, and for a moment Yuno pretended everything was normal. That last night had never happened. Miya and me were had a pleasant dinner last night and nothing happened. The only thing that kept this thought at bay was that insistent in her chest.

She must of given off some clue that she was feeling bad cause once Miya was distracted by bugging Sae Hiro whispered to her "_Hey Yuno… did you and Miya-Chan have a fight?_"

"_Wh-wha? N-no what makes you think that?_"

Hiro looked at Yuno not believing for a second that was true. But she played along anyways "_Well Miya seems to be acting weird around you today, and you keep looking over at her and for just a moment, you look sad_" Yuno listened blushing slightly, nothing ever got by Hiro, she probably noticed ever since that morning

"_b-but really, we didn't have a fight_" _At least I don't think we did_.

Hiro shrugged "_Well… you should find out whatever it isn't… you two are best friends, you can't just tiptoe around each other forever_"

I nodded. I wanted to ask more but then Miya decided to switch her attention to Hiro, giving her a hug. Yuno had never noticed how much she had enjoyed Miya's closeness until now. She waited for a few moments for Miya to hug her. It never came. Miya simply sat back down and lunch carried on.

Miya carried on like this all day. She kept her distance from Yuno the entire afternoon.

Finally school ended and Miya left class ahead of everyone, seeming to almost jog out of school. Yuno struggled to keep up with the blonde. She was used to having Miya help her go through the halls. Without her she was pushed around like a plank of wood in the ocean.

She finally got outside, losing track of Miya. Looking out to the street, Miya was already halfway back to the apartments, Yuno all but started to run after her. Yuno jogged up the stairs.

_I have to talk to her. I got to find out what this is about._

"Miya-Chan! Wait!" Yuno yelled down the hall as Miya was about to go into her apartment.

Miya seemed to hesitate. As if debating whether or not to just go into her room anyways. She had her back to Yuno. She seemed to take a deep breath before turning around that smile on her face "What is it Yuno?" she said her voice remaining steady.

Yuno took a few moments getting her breath back and gathering her thoughts. After a few moments she looked up a slightly worried look on her face "Miya-Chan… you've been acting strange since… since last night" she blushed remembering the moment, looking down. While she was looking down she could hear the door close. Looking up, Miya had disappeared into her apartment, panicking Yuno ran up and knocked on the door "Miya-Chan! Miya-Chan!" she said yelling into the door. When no response came Yuno spoke softly "Miya-chan… I just want to know what's wrong…" after a couple of minutes Yuno was going to leave back to her apartment, feeling defeated. T

"Yunochi…" Yuno looked back standing to close to the door listening, happy to hear the little nickname again "are you still there?" she spoke softly.

"Yes…" she said back "Miya, what's wrong" she asked concerned

Miya was silent for a few moments before speaking "I have never been… 'normal'…" she said at first in a far more self-conscious tone then she had ever heard before "It was always hard for me to make friends as a kid… I usually ended up playing with my brother or by myself… I didn't mind I had more imagination then I knew what to do with… still… It got lonely sometimes…" Her voice actually sounded sad "I was worried when I came here, I wouldn't make any friends… and I would have to be alone again…"

"Miya-Chan…"

"But then I met Hiro, she was so nice and welcoming" she said her voice picking lightening up. "Even Sae was friendly… well, friendly in her own Sae-ish ways" she said, both of them sharing a small chuckle through the door. "Hiro was nice, but she's that way with everyone. Sae too. She may wear a cold exterior but she's really a kind person on the inside… I didn't feel I had really earned their friendships" she paused for a moment "Then I met you Yunochi… you were the first real friend I made…" Yuno sat on the other side of the door, a blush on her face, feeling embarrassed by the comment "Yunochi… could you get away from the door for a moment"

Yuno sat for a moment considering it "Ya sure Miya-Chan" She moved away from the door, standing up against the balcony railing. After a few seconds Miya opened the door, her face shimmered, from freshly spilt tears. Even though she was crying she was smiling again, and not one of those fake smiles she had been wearing all day either, it was a genuine smile. She closed the door behind her, leaning against said door looking over at Yuno. For nearly a minute the two of them just stood across from each other, in tense awkwardness "Miya-Chan… I-

"I'm sorry Yunochi" she spoke immediately interrupting her friend.

"E-eh?"

"I-…" she looked away from Yuno, blushing "I'm sorry for trying to steal your first kiss Yuno…"she spoke just barely above a whisper. Yuno blushed, vividly remembering the event. Miya kept speaking, more strength in her voice then before "After we became friends I was so happy… I finally had good friends who accepted me for me… but… there was always something different with you Yunochi" she said her face radiating now "After a few months… I looked forward to seeing you, even if we just parted…" her smile grew just slightly "My heart beat would go rapid whenever you looked me in the eyes… Anytime you came close to me… I had to keep myself from confessing my feelings for you…" she let out a sigh of relief. She snuck looks up at Yuno but bashfully looked away each time "I… never wanted you to know… I thought it might just be some frivolous feelings, that might disappear after a while…" she forced herself to look up into Yuno's eyes "but they didn't…" Miya gulped trying her best to stay serious. She couldn't stand to keep this serious for so long. A couple of times she wanted to just retreat back inside her apartment, just forget about this, and avoid Yuno for the rest of the school year… but she didn't want that. She wanted her best friend back. If this was the best way to do it… "I finally thought… that if maybe I kissed you… these feelings might disappear" she looked down for a second but forced her view upward "I don't think I ever actually believed that, just an excuse really…" her eyes started to water, and were soon forced shut as she tried to contain the tears "S-so I-I'm really sorry Y-Yunoch-ch-chi" she wiped her eyes on her sleeve "I didn't want to t-t-trick you out of your first kiss… I didn't think you would actually do it… but I just… just hoped"

Yuno looked at her friend sympathy and… something she couldn't put her finger. She just had one question "B-but Miya-Chan… if you thought I wouldn't… then why were you so sad today?" she asked hoping it wasn't asking too much of her friend.

Miya looked at her, tears now openly flowing she took a moment to try and take the shakiness out of her voice "I… I knew you wouldn't want to kiss me… I knew I wouldn't be your first choice for your first kiss… I know you don't feel the same way but…" she bit her lip not able to speak above a whisper "_I just didn't think I'd be a waste…_" her head ducked down, after a few moments she turned her back to Yuno opening the door slightly "I… I realize you must hate me Yunochi… I… I'll just leave you alone…" she opened the door fully ready to walk in. Before she could walk in she felt force hit into her back and felt Yuno's small arms wrap around her midsection, her face buried in Miya's back.

"I don't hate you Miya-Chan… Your my best friend here… I was just worried about you, please don't stop being my friend Miya Chan"

Miya stood still for a moment, carefully removing Yuno's hands from her midsection. She turned around, and gave Yuno a tight hug. They stood there for a few minutes, just hugging each other in silence. Finally Miya pulled away, smile back on her face "Ok Yunochi… I'll stop brooding and stuff around you, I'm sorry for worrying you Yunochi" Miya-Chan pulled out of Yuno's arms "But right now I really have some work I have to do, so I'll see you later at Hiro's place alright?"

"Sure Miya-Chan" Yuno said with a smile.

Miya nodded closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed Yuno put a hand over her chest trying to keep her breathing steady

_Why… Why is my heart beating so fast?_

_**End of Chapter 2  
**_

* * *

**Ok here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if my depiction of Miya's past is inaccurate. I only watched Hidamari 365 and only know that Miya had a brother. **

**Thankyou ****ComradeYuri his review, convinceing me to continue this fic**


	3. Interlude

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hidamari _

_Inspired by my recent fandom of Hidamari 365_

_

* * *

_

**Smile**

_

* * *

_

_**Interlude**_

_

* * *

_

_Well… everything's back to normal. Miya-Chan and I are friends again. _

_Every night we meet at Hiro's apartment and it feels like normal. _

_Hiro happily provides food to everyone, Sae broods in her seat like a mysterious hero, and Miya is once again up to her silly shenanigans._

_Miya once again is asking for my assistance in class; asking my opinion, asking for anything she forgot. Every so often she'd even give me a hug. It wasn't as spontaneous though… she'd only do it when she had just hugged Sae and Hiro also, and she'd never do it if we were alone._

_Even so, some nights we'd would watch movies together, just the two of us. A big bowl of popcorn for Miya and a small bag of colorful candy for myself. One night it was a scary movie. At one point I got so scared I jumped into Miya's arms._

_For just that moment, I was overwhelmed with fear. When I realized where I was I looked up at Miya… There was some feeling. Longing in her eyes. She seemed to awkwardly avoiding any further contact, like she was avoiding some taboo. I slowly got out of her lap. Soon after we stopped the movie; we both joked how it was too scary to watch any more of it, but we both knew we were kidding each other. The tension was too great for either of us to stay. _

_It was a reminder of just how different things had become between us. _

_We could act like nothing was different, we could laugh and make believe, and sometimes, sure we might actually believe it. But we knew better. _

_Whenever I tried to look Miya in the eyes, she would stare at me for a moment her eyes full of longing; then glance away acting like it never happened._

_That wasn't all either. _

_Every other day, I'd catch her just staring at me. If she realized I noticed, then she'd look away, as if nothing had happened. _

_Still it was better this way… right?_

_I mean, at least we were speaking, that something… right?_

_I didn't like Miya-Chan the way she likes me._

_I like boys. I want a beautiful wedding and a nice guy to love me. I want to live with him in a little suburban home to raise a child. I want a husband who will always protect me…_

_Right?_

_I mean, sure I always felt close to Miya-Chan, but I never thought we could…_

_I never thought Miya-Chan wanted to…_

_But no! I don't think of her like that…_

…

…

_But why do I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever we're alone…_

…

_Why do I feel so empty whenever she purposefully sit away from me…_

…

_Why do her hugs now feel like much needed water in the desert…_

…

_Why is it that every night I dream about both of us in wedding dresses?_

_..._

_Why do I wonder what her lips would feel like?_


	4. Chapter 3

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hidamari _

_Inspired by my recent fandom of Hidamari 365_

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Darn**_

* * *

**Yuno**

* * *

Yuno slowly rose from her bed, looking over to her clock. She had about eight minutes before her alarm would sound off. She sighed, giving up the chance of falling asleep that night either. She quickly switched off her alarm. She swung her legs over the side of her bed rubbing her eyes tiredly.

She hadn't been getting any good sleep recently, _every time I close my eyes I see Miya Chan's smiling face. _She yawned deeply stretching in her bed. She got up and like a zombie began to get herself ready for the day, slowly slipping into her cloths. After she was done shuffled in front of a mirror, gazing into the mirror. Sadly she realized that she had put on her undershirt over her jacket. She then shuffled back towards her closet and slowly redressed herself. She felt absolutely out of mind at the moment. _I can't nap… soon these thoughts of Miya-Chan will pass, and everything will be back to normal… still if I can rest my eyes… just for a moment_

Yuno slowly closed her eyes slouching against the wall, quickly losing consciousness.

* * *

"_Yuno… Yuno wake up…" Yuno slowly opened her eyes, the ruffles of cover sheets filled her eyes. She felt a pair of arms circle her midsection. She felt comfortable and safe in the hold, wanting nothing more then to stay there forever. She was slowly pulled into a close hug a warm body eclipsing her own, their bare skin touching eachother . Yuno moved her hands, one to her companions arms and one reaching around to mover her hand through their hair. It was silky and smooth, each strand flowing off her fingers. Yuno felt a happy flutter in her chest as a pair of lips on her cheek. Yuno turned her head, being met my Miyako's smiling face "Good morning Yunochi; sleep well?"_

* * *

Yuno bolted up against the wall once again fully awake. She breathed softly at the intensity of the mental imagery. It was the same with all her dreams lately, they were all like that. They were A, always with Miyako, and B, never _really_ dirty. They were always just really intimate. Which for some reason scaring Yuno more.

Yuno shook herself awake, determined to stay conscious now, did a final check in the mirror, she glanced over to the clock to make sure she wasn't… _8:23! I'm going to be late!_

Panicked Yuno dashed out the doorway, pivoting, then dashing to her neighbors door. She rapidly pounded on the door "Miya-Chan! Miya-Chan! We gotta leave!" Yuno waited anxiously outside her door, looking towards the school then back to the door. "Miya-Chan!" She said again hoping it would help.

"Y…Yunochi…" the voice sounded tired.

"Miya-Chan, come on hurry!"

"O-ok one sec…" her voice sounded tired and listless.

"No, come on! Hurry"

"But!"

"Now!"

"…Ok…" slowly the sound of shuffling feet made their way to the door.

Yuno was really worried about getting to class. Miya had been late a couple of times this semester and one more time would put her in detention. Yuno turned again placing an eye on the school building as the door creaked open. Yuno quickly returned her view to the door, only to find an odd sight. Miyako was standing half naked in the doorway, wearing a oversized white t-shirt, and white panties. Yuno stared half hazardly at the girl unable to look away or even speak. She didn't know why this was so hard for her, she had seen Miyako naked before, this shouldn't be so distracting. But it was.

Luckily Miya who looked tired out of her mind didn't notice Yuno's gawking. She rubbed her already drooped eyes "Yuno?" she said taking a deep yawn "Did you need something?" she asked, not annoyed but simply curious "It sounded urgent"

Yuno finally took her view of Miya-Chan's body and snapped back to reality "Right! Miya-Chan we have to go, school starts in just a couple of minutes" Yuno said thumbing towards the school, trying her hardest to look non-chelate, and not at all a person who was just looking her up and down like a piece of prized meat.

Miya stared at her for a moment, then scratched her head looking like she was trying to remember something "Yunochi… isn't it like… Saturday…"

Yuno stared at her friend for a long while raking her brain _Saturday?... No it can't be… Oh god I'm a mess… _"You're right Miya-Chan… Sorry I woke you up…." Yuno said slowly turning around.

_My god… I'm a mess… I'm a complete mess… I… I need to talk to someone, anyone about this… _Miya, who looked a bit more awake now stared at Yuno with some concern "Yunochi… are you alright? Do you need someone to talk to?" _Ok… not her_ "You just look… kind of sick…" _…ya… sick… in more ways then one_.

"I'm fine Miya-Chan, just a bit tired" she said trying to give a weak smile.

Miya reached out to her friend "Yuno, please whats wro-" Miya tried to place a hand on Yuno's shoulder. As she barely made contact Yuno flinched away, Miya looked at her a little downhearted, retracting her hand, slowly retreating into her room "… OK Yuno… I'm just going to head back to sleep…" she quickly closed the door.

Yuno stared at the door, cursing herself for her blunder. _Darn it… Now Miya is going to think I really do hate her….Damnit, I have to talk to talk to Hiro… She'll know what to do._ Yuno gave one more look to the door before hurrying downstairs. _God Miya's gonna think I hate her…_ she quickly turned around the bottom of the stair case going towards the lower apartments, gripping the railing to avoid tripping over herself. She dashed as quickly as she could to Hiro's room at the end of the building _Then She'll start hating me, and I don't want her to hate me_. Just like a few moments ago Yuno started to furiously pound the door, seeking advice. She waited moments between knocks waiting far longer then it should have taken Hiro to answer the door. _But I don't want her to hate me… _tears started to glisten in her eyes _truth is… I may want her… to… NO! I… I just need her friendship. Her friendship dar-… Damnit! That's –_

"She's not here Yuno, she went out for snacks at the Bari Mart" Yuno looked to the source of the voice, Sae was standing calmly in the doorway of her apartment, looking cool and collected. She was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. She was staring off into space at the moment before her eyes returned to Yuno "She'll be back… soon…" Her look suddenly became concerned at Yuno's appearance "Yuno… is something wrong?" Yuno nearly broke down in tears as she ran over and hugged Sae. Sae, unable to react in time blushed as she started to hug Yuno back, not knowing what else to do. She quickly gave a search around for Hiro, who was still nowhere to be found. She was way better at this kind of thing. Sae looked down at her. Her tears were starting to soak through her cloths "Come on Yuno, lets head inside…"

* * *

**Sae**

* * *

Yuno sat comfortably on Sae's bed. She had a blanket across her shoulders. She had stopped crying for the moment. She was absent mindedly staring at the floor, lost in her own thoughts. Yuno slowly glanced up when she was offered a cup of hot coco by Sae "Here, I hope it's okay…" Yuno nodded, taking the mug from Sae, soon simply staring at the steaming drink beneath whip cream. Sae sat down across from Yuno, looking over at her friend, not knowing what to say. They just sat there for a few minutes, no words being said. Finally Sae, uncomfortable with the silence spoke "Yuno… What happened?" still silence. A few moments later Sae decided to press a bit "Did something happen last night? When you were returning from the Bari Mart?" this time Sae got a response, but only a slow shaking 'no'. Sae sat feeling completely useless to her friend. Slowly she got up, grabbing a scarf from a coat hanger "Listen maybe you'll feel more comfortable talking to Miyako than m-"

Suddenly Yuno's eyes widened reaching out to Sae as if to stop her "No! Please don't get Miya-Chan" she said desperately.

Sae stood there for a moment looking at Yuno. Yuno soon blushed and moved her stare away from Sae and to the carpet. Sae abandoned any intention of going outside "This is about Miya-Chan?" Yuno, slowly nodded her head in confirmation. Sae pulled out her desk chair sitting closer to Yuno "Did you two have a fight"

Yuno slowly turned her head to Sae, still unwilling to make eye contact "Kind of…"

Sare nodded in new understanding, she remembered when Hiro and herself had their first big fight as freshman. They were uncomfortable for a few weeks, both put up a strong face whenever they saw each other, then they'd both feel terrible afterwards. After a while they talked it out and everything was fine. Seemed like Miyako and Yuno are having their first big fight since becoming friends. Sae reached over and gave Yuno a reassuring grip on her shoulder "Don't worry Yuno, everything will be just fine" at first Yuno flinched, but she looked over at Sae, with some hope in her eyes.

"Ya?" she asked meekly.

"Sure, after all me and Hiro went through the same thing" she said happily.

A huge scarlet blush went across Yuno's face "What? R-Really?" she said her head slowly taking the complexion of a ripe tomato.

"Ya sure, and it all ended up alright"

Yuno shifted nervously for a moment, seeming to find it difficult to keep eye contact with Sae. She looked up at Sae shyly every few moments looking to the side "I… Who started it" she asked, her hands buried in her lap.

Sae thought for a moment leaning back in her chair "Well we argued over that a few times, but I guess I was really the one who started it" she said a finger near her lip in contemplation.

Yuno seemed blown away at the statement "Wow, really? I would have never thought you would… you know…"

Sae blushed a bit rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment "Yea, I was really all over her"

Yuno seemed to slowly wobble back and forth "A-a-a-alll o-o-ov-over h-h-h-her?" Yuno nearly fell back in a faint before Sae caught her before she fell.

"Woah, you ok Yuno?"

"Y… Yea I think so…" Yuno sat back up and Sae sat back down in her chair "So… what was it like to k-… _kiss _Hiro?"

Sae stared at Yuno, "Kiss… Hiro…" everything in the room started to spin around her face becoming more and more red.

Now it was Sae's turn to pass out.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

**So another chapter, my thanks to Comrade Yuri for reviewing the fic, made making me want to continue it. **

**Hope those who are reading this are enjoying the fic ^_^**

**Please review**


End file.
